


Running Late

by SlicingGingers



Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: Age Play, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Fetish, Humiliation, Kink, Oral Sex, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlicingGingers/pseuds/SlicingGingers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet is late visiting David at home. David isn't too pleased with his little girl so of course he has to teach her a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Late

“Oh Violet my dear you are exactly three minutes and forty-five seconds late. Did you not want to see your Daddy on time for your lessons?” David asked as he heard her enter the loft. Life had been rather lonely, being who he was. It was hard to find companionship, yet there were certain areas of the city if one knew where to look that people could be found. All sorts of people who knew how to keep things confidential. She was very well aware of his fame and fortune but it had been made clear to him early on that’s not what she was seeking. No, she only wanted exactly what he wanted to give. She wanted a Daddy.

“I’m so sorry Daddy it was raining and the train we were stopped for way too long I can’t control the train Daddy.” She apologized as she headed into his office. Her hair was a bit wet but he noticed she was closing an umbrella. At least she had the presence of mind to bring one this time. Her name was Violet, at least that’s the name they had decided on. She didn’t seem to want him to know who she was either. He didn’t think she was anyone of note, but she also clearly didn’t want to be one. His fame would attract attention to her. It was a good thing, it would mean she would keep quiet.

She had dressed to his usual specifications. A dress, that was innocent yet risqué. Something that was meant for an young woman to look like a little girl. Her blond hair was in French braided pigtails and hung down on either side of her neck. Two purple bows that matched the color of the dress held them in place. On her feet were black, low heeled shoes. One buckle held them to her feet. She sucked on her thumb a bit nervously her bright blue eyes wide, innocent, and yet so very alluring.

“I told you not to keep Daddy waiting. You know how busy he is.” He said, snapping his fingers and pointing at the floor in front of him. She leaned her umbrella against the doorway quickly and scrambled to kneel by his feet.

“Daddy it wasn’t my fault, I told you that the train—” He grabbed one of her pigtails and yanked it, cutting her off with a loud yelp before slapping her across the face.

“No excuses, little girl. Daddy is very displeased. Stand up, take your punishment like you know you deserve it.” He told her in a thick but stern voice. She let out a low whine but stood up. He leaned back in the chair he was sitting in and waited. His arousal was very obvious in the black slacks he was wearing. He was aware she knew how much he enjoyed this. Her usual punishment was a spanking and he aimed to give it to her good.

She gave him a bit of an over exaggerated pouting expression for a moment before moving to lie over his lap. He slowly pushed her dress up over her ass to expose her panties. They were cute as well, matched the dress. A lighter shade of purple, ruffled, with little pink hearts on them. He let out a sharp breath of air as he slid them down. His hand caressing her ass, squeezing it. So young, so firm, so perfect to completely destroy. She wiggled a bit, making sure to give his cock a bit of stimulation and he slapped her ass roughly, no warning.

“Mmmm thank you Daddy!” She cried out, as she was supposed to. He usually didn’t make her keep count because usually he just did this until he grew too aroused to keep it up. There was another strike and another thank you. He kept going, showing very little mercy. Continuing until she was in tears, but she was always very appreciative of this. Suddenly, he shoved her off of his lap and onto the floor.

“Daddy has a treat for you, Violet. Do you know what it is?” He asked, reaching to stroke her tear stained cheek. She sniffled and nodded slowly.

“Daddy always has the best treat for his baby girl.” She said and reached to undo his pants. He closed his eyes for a moment, tilting his head back and savoring the pleasure until his cock was release and he felt her hand on it. Her much smaller, softer hand. She started to stroke it, almost hesitantly like she had never done this before. Violet was very good at playing the part of a naive little girl.

“Mmmm it’s so hard Daddy…did you want me to lick it like before to get my special treat?” She asked. Her makeup had started to streak down her face a bit. She never wore a lot, mostly because a lot of makeup wouldn’t make her look young. Not that she was old, he had checked, only 23, but makeup could age a person drastically. He still very much enjoyed it, as it allowed him to see the tear stains better.

“Of course you should.” He said grasping a braid to twist it around his finger gently. “You know Daddy likes it even more when you put your naughty little mouth on it though. All…the way…in.” He said, tugging her braid to accentuate the last word. She whined and bounced a bit on her knees, making her tits bounce as well. After giving a sharp nod she moved in, running her tongue along the length of him a few times before swallowing him down. He groaned loudly, placing a hand on the back of her head, trying to force even more in. He knew she could take it, she had before and she would again.

She gagged, obscenely so, but there were safe words and signals. If she couldn’t handle it he’d be made aware and quickly. She had never felt the need to use a signal, she really was the perfect little baby girl. He worked her head up and down on him, groaning and quite enjoying the noises she was making. The spanking from moments ago had worked him up enough that it didn’t take long to reach his climax. He shoved her head back.

“Look at Daddy….” He growled and started to stroke himself firmly. His hand massaged and squeezed until he came, making sure to get it on her tear stained face. She cried out, opening her mouth, getting a few spurts of it on her tongue. Her eyes rolled back and the lids fluttered gently as if she was tasting a piece of heaven. He tucked himself into his pants and stood up. She began to gather the cum on her fingers and lick it off slowly. Savoring each and every drop of his amazing ‘treat’.

“Thank you Daddy. I’m sorry I was late.” She whimpered once she was finished, looking up at him with wide eyes.

“Maybe you’ll remember for next time, yes?” He smirked. “Come now, don’t want dinner to get cold do we?” He headed out of the office and heard the soft clatter of her heels behind him as he headed into the kitchen. Tonight was going to be a very fun night, as it usually was.


End file.
